Various information carrying disc handling systems are known, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,790 which relates to an optical disc changer apparatus. This apparatus is capable of moving information carrying discs from storage positions to playback apparatus. The apparatus can also contain a plurality of these optical discs having a very large capacity of data stored thereon. The system utilizes a carriage having at least two positioning and retracting carriers. Gripping means is coupled to the carriers to grip a protective cartridge having an optical disc enclosed therein. The apparatus accordingly handles cartridges and not discs. The cartridges are also stored along a vertical storage position within the housing, such as a playback device, and therefore has limited storage capacity.
Various laser disc players are also known, and employ magazines for storing a plurality of discs for listening to audio information stored on these discs in a selected order. Usually these players can handle anywhere from two to five discs which are loaded therein by hand. Examples of such devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,797,865 and 5,103,437. However, in these patents it can be seen that the discs are stacked in a horizontal manner immediately adjacent a disc reading device, and all located within a small compact housing.
Optical disc handling systems wherein discs are stored in horizontal fashion in cabinets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,040,159 and 4,989,191 as examples thereof. A plurality of horizontal cases are superposed one on top of the other, and a robotic means is used to transfer these discs towards a playback device that may be integrated with the system. However, such devices have various drawbacks and the storage of discs is not easily expandable.